


Alien Biology 101

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M, Non-Consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-04-05
Updated: 2004-04-05
Packaged: 2017-11-01 08:20:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/354320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark reaches puberty. Will Lex survive?<br/>WARNING: Contains some elements that you may feel are abusive. My muse did not however, intend it that way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alien Biology 101

## Alien Biology 101

by Peach

<http://us.geocities.com/peach1250/index.html>

* * *

"Don't!" I gasped as I felt him stabbing at me. 

It felt surreal. Less than two minutes before we'd been playing pool. I'd been bent over taking my shot and Clark grabbed me from behind. I heard the sounds as my clothes were ripped. Saw the pieces still settling to the floor as he carried me from the room 

I was spread out on my bed face down. He held me easily with one hand as he unzipped. At the sound, I struggled harder but it did no good. He was on me, pressing me to the bed. If I'd doubted what he was doing, the doubts fled as soon as the head of his cock rubbed against me. 

I struggled harder against him, trying to break free. If he'd asked, I'd have been willing but he wasn't asking and there was no lube. He said something in a language I didn't understand as his cock pushed and prodded, seeking entrance. 

"Clark, stop this, now." 

More words that made no sense as he pushed into me. I bit off the scream, before it was fully formed. Whatever was happening, I didn't want my staff involved. Forcing my body to relax, I hoped that would make it easier. 

It wasn't like I'd never been dry fucked. It's just that the last time had happened before I was old enough and strong enough to fight him off. That was the night I got the scar on my lip. 

As soon as I stopped fighting, his hold on me lightened. He started to move in and out of me. Even though I'd relaxed I could feel the burn as he tore me. I could smell the tang of blood and knew I was bleeding. 

He was talking again, in that language I'd never heard. The pain leveled off as my body admitted that this was going to happen, like it or not. 

Clark's rhythm sped up and I knew he'd come soon. He pulled up, bringing me up with him. Another hard thrust and then I felt him coming. It was warm as it flooded me. His teeth fastened in my throat and soon the smell of my blood was heavier in the room. 

Clark wrapped a hand around my dick and pumped me. I would have sworn that there was no way I'd get hard. The heat of his come spread up through my body, causing a tingle unlike anything I'd ever felt. 

My dick thickened in his fist and he stroked harder. More words flowing in my ear, my heart thumping so hard I felt like it was going to burst through my chest. I knew I was whining and couldn't stop myself. 

He growled, and even if I didn't understand the words, the intent was clear. As his thumb rubbed the slit in my dick, I jerked and shot hard, harder than ever before. I know I screamed at that point. Then my world went black. 

At some point, I swam up into reality, only to find that I was flat on the bed and he was pumping into me again. I had no way of knowing how long I was out, but it was long enough that he was close to coming again. When he came this time, he rolled over pulling me with him. 

As the heat of his come moved through me, my cock rose without his touch. He licked my head as he pinched both my nipples. I whimpered and reached down to jack myself. 

He grabbed my wrists and pulled my hands to the side. I was spread out in a bizarre crucifixion on his body. He continued to lick and nuzzle as he held me easily. He was speaking to me but I had no clue what he was saying. 

My body burned with need, I arched upward as far as possible, seeking contact, a hopeless gesture. There was a whimpering sound that I knew I was making but couldn't stop. He licked and sucked at my head and my throat. 

No one had ever turned me inside out like that. Even wasted on the best ecstasy, I had never felt that good. I wanted to come but I didn't want the feeling to stop. Then he flipped us again and pulled my legs high as he settled between them. I held on as he rode me, feeling like he was going to push through my body. 

I gasped as he bit my nipple, my cock throbbed and my ass would have cried if it could. He continued to pump into me, holding me in place as he took me. Being in a position to see his eyes, I was shocked at the intense lust I found there. Gone was the shy farmboy, in his place was a conqueror and I was being conquered. 

I tried again to reach for my cock and he slapped my hand away, hard. I gasped as I felt the shock up my arm. At that point, I gave in, completely. Reaching above my head, I held onto the bed frame to ride it out. 

I knew I couldn't stop him, knew he could seriously hurt me, knew he'd give me release when he was ready. He smiled down at me as I surrendered to him. Bending down, he kissed me. 

He fucked my mouth as he was fucking my body, hard almost viciously. His saliva was sweet, sending another source of that tingling heat into me. I sucked at his tongue as I moaned. He allowed it for a long minute, as he continued to pound into me. 

Pulling back, he smiled at me again. "Lex." Then he was flooding my body again. 

He moved us again and I found myself spread over his thighs as he reached between us and jacked me. I held on to his shoulders, rocking into his fist, I felt my nails give way against his skin. I arched back so far I heard the vertebrae in my back realign as I sprayed come onto Clark. 

The last thing I heard before I blacked out was his smug voice saying, "That's it, that's my..." 

* * *

Lex was limp in my arms. I could remember the things I'd done, but they had a dream like quality. I could smell us - a combination of sweat, blood and come. I could even pick out the differences between his spunk and mine. 

My dick slipped from his body and that released even more odor. I was on my knees in the middle of his bed. We were chest to chest, his legs stretched wide to either side of mine. 

I placed him gently on the bed and felt my stomach roll when I saw the damage I'd done to him. I'd left fingerprints on his hips, shoulders and wrists. I'd drawn blood when I bit him. I could taste his blood on my tongue and I remembered the feeling of triumph when his blood flooded my mouth. 

My cock actually stirred at the recollection of taking him. Of making him mine. I groaned as I remembered his struggles as well. The flood of memories overwhelmed me, bringing a desire to run and never come back. 

I couldn't leave him. I didn't know how badly he was hurt. I had to take care of him, I owed him that. But I was so young then. I had no clue what to do other than call 911 and that would reveal the problem to the world. So, I did what I always did then - I called my Mom. 

"Kent Farms." 

"Mom." 

"Clark, what's wrong?" 

"I need you. I hurt Lex. He's unconscious and I - please." 

"We'll be right there, Clark." 

"Hurry." 

I put down the phone and pulled my jeans up over my hips. Then I ran down and opened the gate and the door before going back and waiting next to him. 

When I heard the truck I ran down to meet them. 

"Clark, where is he? What happened?" 

That's when the tears started and I cried like a baby. I'd been fantasizing about Lex from the moment I'd pulled him from the river, but none of those fantasies were ever likely to come true after what I'd done to him. 

"Clark! Where is he?" 

I pointed toward the stairs and tugged her that way. Dad followed us. I could feel him seething. The gasp when he spotted Lex on the bed was loud in the room. 

"Oh, Clark." 

Mom moved quickly to the bedside, she sat next to him reaching out and lifting his hand. 

"Son, what have you done?" 

"I...I raped him, Dad." 

"Clark, why would you do a thing like that?" 

"We'll talk later you two. Clark, get me a cloth to clean him up a little so we can figure out if he needs a doctor." 

"He knows this guy who takes care of him some times." 

"Get a damp cloth first." 

"Yes, ma'am." 

I went into the bathroom and found a small bowl with flowers floating in it. I dumped the flowers and filled it with warm water then found a washcloth. Taking them back, I found my parents examining Lex silently, no doubt looking for some way to make this Lex's fault. 

I put the bowl on the bedside table and stepped back. Dad's hand gripped my shoulder as my Mom began to clean up my mess. I knew I was beet red in embarrassment, but that was the least of my problems at the time. 

"Clark, are there meteor rocks around here?" 

"Meteor rocks?' 

"Son, why else would you do something like this?" 

"Dad, we were playing pool. Lex bent to take his shot and I suddenly...I wanted him. I don't know how else to put it. I ripped his clothes off and brought him up here. He tried so hard to get away, but I just held him down and did it to him." 

"Which way to the room where you were playing pool? We should clean up there." 

"Hide the evidence you mean." 

"Clark, that's not what I mean. I just want to make sure that if there are any meteor rocks we find them and get rid of them." 

"Dad, we can't blame this on the rocks. I'd been here for over an hour; if it were the rocks, I'd have done something sooner." 

"Just show me the room, Clark. Martha do you need anything else?" 

"I'll call you if I do." 

I led my Dad through the house leaving my mother to cope with my destruction. 

* * *

I woke to the feel of a wet cloth moving carefully over my skin. I opened my eyes and immediately closed them again. It had to be a dream. Martha Kent was sitting beside me, bathing me. 

I moaned - big mistake. 

"Lex, are you in pain?" 

I tried to roll away from her but she held me still. 

"Don't move, we don't know how badly you're hurt." 

"Please, Mrs. Kent, just take Clark and go home. I'll be fine." 

"Lex, look at me." 

Is there a special course they give to women? Something that gives them that command voice that all mothers seem to have. I opened my eyes. 

"I'm so sorry Clark hurt you, Lex." 

"Mrs. Kent, please I'm not real comfortable here. How would Mr. Kent react if he knew you were here with me naked." 

"Lex, you don't have anything I don't know about." 

"Just the same I never expected to show it to you, much less have you cleaning it." 

She put the cloth into the thousand-dollar Swarovski crystal bowl that had been in the bathroom, stood and pulled the sheet up over me. 

"Where's Clark?" 

"He and Jonathan are downstairs, tidying up." 

"That was one of my favorite sweaters." 

"I'd offer to replace it but I'm sure I can't afford to. Clark said you know someone who could take care of you."" 

"Take care of?" 

"The bleeding has stopped but you will probably need something for pain. Maybe a couple of stitches." 

"Please tell me you didn't inspect me that thoroughly." 

"I needed to make sure you didn't need to go to the hospital." 

"Why do I think there is more you want to say to me?" 

She walked over and closed my door. Coming back, she perched on the edge of the bed next to me. 

"You're a smart man. Lex, Jonathan is afraid of what you might do to Clark. My only real fear is that you will hurt him when he stops entertaining you." 

"It's not like that. If it were, I'd be on the phone right now. Do you know any man who wouldn't have him arrested for what he did today? You've seen the damage with your own eyes. I don't expect you to believe this but I love Clark. He could tell me everything there is to know and I would never betray him." 

Her eyes bored into me. I felt weighed, assessed, judged. Martha Kent was definitely a force to be reckoned with. Finally, she nodded. 

"I'll send Clark up. The two of you need to talk. I think he should stay here and take care of you tonight." 

"Mr. Kent will never agree to that." 

"I'll deal with Jonathan. You let Clark apologize." 

She walked across the room but turned at the door. 

"You wouldn't have been my first choice for him, Lex. But I think you're the best choice for him." 

I closed my eyes and waited for the yelling I was sure would come, probably followed by Jonathan storming into my room, blaming me for seducing his boy and then trying to murder me with his bare hands. 

* * *

Dad and I'd finished picking up the pieces of Lex's clothes. As I stuffed them in the bag, I felt lost. Each piece represented the fragments of my friendship with Lex. I wasn't sure that there was anyway Lex would ever even talk to me again. I certainly didn't dare hope for anything at that point. 

Dad had insisted in searching the room for meteor rocks. We found nothing out of the ordinary. I knew that we wouldn't. I'd felt none of the usual symptoms of meteor exposure. 

I stopped as Mom entered the room. She crossed to me quickly. "Clark, he's awake. I think he's going to be fine. I told him you'd stay here in case he needs anything tonight." 

"Martha, I don't think that's a good idea. Clark should probably stay away from Lex from now on. I knew letting this friendship continue was a bad idea." 

"You probably don't have to worry about that anymore, Dad. I doubt that he'll want me around." 

"Son, this isn't..." 

"Dad, I raped him. What part of that is unclear to you? He wanted me to stop and I didn't." 

"I'm sure that isn't what actually happened." 

"Jonathan, hush. You saw that boy the same as I did. Clark hurt him. But he's calm or in shock and I don't think he plans on pressing charges." 

Mom stood on tiptoes and kissed my cheek. "Go up and talk to him. We'll see you in the morning." 

"Martha, I don't like this." 

She took his arm and pulled him from the room. I waited. I was shocked when they didn't come back and the truck started. I was afraid to go upstairs. Afraid to face him, afraid I'd hurt him again. 

But in the end I had to know, so I trudged up the stairs slowly. He was lying still, his eyes closed. The sheet was pulled up high so my handiwork was covered. I hoped he was asleep but his eyes opened and fastened on mine. 

"Did you get horny again?" his voice was as cold as the arctic. 

I moaned. There was no way to make this right. The only way I could think of to try to salvage anything was the complete truth. Maybe with that he could at least forgive me. Who the fuck was I kidding? Rationalization is just that. It doesn't absolve guilt. 

I picked up the overstuffed chair from the corner, no longer bothering to hide my strength; I took it and placed it next to his bed. 

"On the bridge that day - a lot changed that day. Until that day I thought I was human." Lex gasped, but said nothing. "I came to Earth with the meteors. My first act on this planet was to hurt you. Maybe that destiny you speak of is pain." 

"What happened today?" 

"I have no idea, really. It was like any other day that we've spent together." 

"Right up to the clothes ripping and the what? Oh yeah, the rape." 

"Lex, I know this won't mean much, but I'm sorry." 

"My father used to say that too." 

"What?" I couldn't have heard that correctly. 

"Nothing. Sorry is a cheap word, Clark. People think it makes everything better. Do you think telling me that you aren't human will make me forget what you did?" 

"No. I just... You've been trying to learn my secrets since you've known me. I feel like I need to tell you everything now." 

I knew I was whining as I tried to plead my case. Not that I had much of a case. Lex's voice seemed to grow colder and more distant with every word. 

"The Alien has conquered the Earthling so now he can be gracious. Did you think I was a virgin? Trust me, someone beat you to that long ago. Or maybe your kind mates for life? I don't want your secrets, Clark. The price is too high. I want you to leave." 

"Please, Lex." 

"Did you honestly think a preposterous tale like that would distract me from what happened today? Just go." 

He turned away from me and the sheet slipped down. There were long scratches down his back that I had no memory of making. Looking down at my hands, I saw the dried blood under my nails. 

I grabbed up my clothes and left him. Downstairs, I dressed. Once I was outside, I ran. By the time I stopped, I was standing by the ocean. Diving in, I let the saltwater of the Pacific wash away the evidence of my shame. 

* * *

I stood at the window and watched as he blurred out of sight. I think even then I believed him. Alien. Damn! So, what he'd done to me was probably related to that in some way. He'd been out of control, frenzied. And my body's reactions to him - I could still feel the warmth from his sperm. 

I ached all over, but knew that I was beginning to heal already. I'd driven him away. I didn't know what else to do. My mind was still reeling. Clark was the last person I ever expected to hurt me. He was usually the one who took care of me. 

Part of me really wished I'd let him finish his confession. I was angry. Dammit! He'd taken from me. I was hiding, more from my past than Clark. Turning away from the window, I entered the bathroom and showered. Then I popped a few pills and sought oblivion in one of the guest rooms. 

The next morning I ran even farther. Metropolis was a place to be where I wouldn't run into him. The penthouse was comfortable and the whores I called out for helped me forget - for the length of time, I was actually coming. 

None of that gave me back what I'd lost. The one person I'd trusted since I lost my mother had betrayed me. It didn't matter that he'd made me come harder than ever in my life. Nor did it matter that I'd wanted him from the beginning. 

I made no attempt to contact him nor did he call me. I sought to forget, knowing that only time would help me do that. Forgetting was not to be. 

I was on the phone when I heard the disturbance start in the outer office. Clark pushed into the room with my assistant hanging from his arm. 

"Mr. Luthor is busy you'll have to make an appointment." I would have laughed at the ludicrousness of that remark coming from someone in his position, but I was too angry to laugh. 

"Clark, you need to leave." 

"No!" he shook my assistant off, shoved him out the door and slammed it so hard that the door jam bent. I stood, unflinching as he strode toward me. 

"Clark, stop this now. Go back to Smallville." 

He kept moving toward me, my desk slammed into the door, my clothes went flying, and I was face down over the armchair. I waited for the penetration that I was sure was coming. I was surprised when all I felt was his heated tongue as he began to lick me. 

Between licks, that strange language was spoken again, different than before. The last time the tone had been commanding, possessive. Now if flowed like poetry. Clark's voice was low, sexy, and romantic. 

He rimmed me until I was whimpering, and then flipped me over and swallowed my cock. The roaring in my ears as I moaned blocked out most of the sound of security trying to break the door down. 

I dimly heard the door splinter as Clark slipped a couple of fingers into my ass. I ripped at Clark's hair as I shot down his throat. I could hear the voices but had no idea what they were saying; at that moment, all that mattered was the mouth sucking my insides out and the fingers caressing my prostate. 

Had he planned it, Clark couldn't have found a more public way to out himself. 

* * *

I heard the men breaking into the room but they sounded far away. My concentration was for Lex. His hands were yanking my hair as he whimpered and moaned. I rubbed his prostate as I sucked harder. His come flooded my mouth and I drank it greedily. 

Just for future reference to anyone who might send their child to another planet, send a sex manual along with them. 

My parents and I had talked about the night I'd raped Lex. They had theories. Most of my Dad's managed to make it Lex's fault - he must have enticed me is some way. I'd spent many sleepless hours just remembering his smell, and his taste, how hot and tight he was inside. 

This time wasn't as dreamlike as the last. I'd been in history class when a vision of Lex flashed through my mind. It was as vivid as the way his muscles had flexed as he bent over the pool table that night. 

I'd remembered everything about that day. He'd been bent over the table; I was behind him, looking at his ass, something I'd been doing more and more often. Then I was on him, taking what I wanted without asking what he wanted. 

I heard my history teacher calling my name as I got up and left the room. Finding Lex hadn't been difficult. It was almost like he had a beacon for me to home in on. His assistant tried to keep me out but I ignored him. 

Once I was alone with him, all I wanted was to give him pleasure. This time wasn't about me. I didn't know what the words meant but they flowed like honey from my mouth. 

They broke open the door just as I swallowed the last drops of his come. I lifted my head when he tugged on it to look at him. A soft smile curved his lips, his thumb rubbed against my mouth. He held my eyes as he spoke to his security. 

"I'm perfectly alright, gentlemen. Please close the door as best you can." 

They backed out without comment. Lex just stared at me and I waited for his judgment. 

He rose gracefully, walked to where his clothes were lying and picked them up to inspect them. His shirt was in one piece but missing all the buttons. His pants were ripped from the bottom of the zipper down. 

"Clark, rending my clothing into small pieces is flattering, but this is my office and I prefer to be clothed during business hours." 

"I'm sorry." 

"We obviously need to talk and I don't want to do that here." I watched as he picked up the phone and dialed a number. "Andre, this is Lex Luthor. I find myself in need of a change of clothing. Please send something up right away. Underwear as well." 

He replaced the phone and walked across to another door. I watched him move, loving the play of his muscles and the fact that he was as composed nude as most people manage fully dressed. 

I heard water running and then his voice called out. "Better call your folks and tell them you won't be home tonight." 

I picked up the phone just as the door was pushed opened again and the assistant held out a suit bag. I took it from him and he scurried away looking frightened. I moved Lex's desk back into place and put all his things back on it. Then I picked up the phone again and dialed my home number. 

Lex came back into the room and I pointed to the suit bag as I waited for the phone to be picked up. My Mom answered and I spoke quickly. "Mom." 

"Clark, where are you? The principal called and said you walked out of class." 

"I'm in Metropolis, with Lex." 

"Is everything okay?" 

"I didn't do it again, I mean not like last time. We're going to talk. I need to figure this out and I think Lex can help me do that." 

"I understand. Call me later." 

"I don't think I'll be home tonight." 

"Lex wants you to stay?" 

"That's what he said." 

"Alright, Clark." 

I hung up the phone and realized that Lex had gotten dressed. He stepped over to me and smiled. "I'm assuming that you didn't have lunch before you came to visit." 

"No." 

"Come on, let's get out of here." 

Before we made it to the elevator, Lionel stepped into the hall. "Lex, I hear there was a disturbance in your office." 

"Everything is fine, Dad, just a little damage to the door. I'm sure my assistant will have it replaced before the day is over." 

"Just a broken door? I heard you were accosted." He looked pointedly at me. 

"You remember my friend Clark, don't you? We're going out for lunch. I think I need to go check out the plant in Smallville as well. I'll be back in a couple of days." 

The elevator opened and Lex nudged me inside. He stepped in and smiled at his father as the doors closed. 

"He knows what I did to you." 

"Today? Yes. The other time, no. Only the people who were there know about that." 

We rode down the rest of the way in silence. He led me to a car and we left the parking garage. I stayed silent, still not sure where I stood with him. 

* * *

I let the silence stretch out. Truth is, I wasn't sure myself what I wanted to do. If he'd told the truth about being an alien, then his biology was different than ours. The things that had happened between us were probably the result of his nature. 

Nature vs. nurture arguments raged and probably always would. But even if they settled the matter concerning humans, that didn't mean that aliens followed the same rules. I needed facts. The best way to get them was by first finding out all he knew. 

I pulled into a small restaurant near the edge of town. We found a table in the corner away from the other patrons. I waited until we ordered to begin the conversation. 

"So, Clark, alien. I need to know everything. Is that going to be a problem?" 

"No, Lex. I'll tell you everything I know, but it isn't much. I told you I came down with the meteors. Mom and Dad found me walking naked in the crater my ship made. They took me and the ship home." 

"I wonder how they managed to adopt you?" 

"Actually, that's one of the things they finally told me. They helped your Dad get you to the hospital and he helped them get adoption papers for me." 

"Lionel Luthor - what did he want in return? Because I don't believe a ride to the hospital would have made him that generous." 

"Dad helped him get the Rosses to sell the plant. That's why he hates Lionel so much." 

"That explains a lot. Now tell me what else you know." 

The waiter bringing our food interrupted us; I waited as Clark slathered ketchup over his fries. I'd missed just spending time with him. He looked up guiltily and I chuckled. 

"One thing is always the same - your appetite." 

"I like ketchup, Lex." 

"I know. Between shovelfuls tell me what else you know." 

"I've always known I was stronger and could run faster, but I didn't know I could handle being hit by a car. When I saw you coming at me I really expected to be hurt. That's when my parents told me about how I came here. Before that, I just thought I was different and that someone would take me away if they found out." 

"Is there anything else you can do?" 

"I float sometimes. So far that's it." 

"You said they took the ship home. Where is it now?" 

"The storm cellar." 

"Jesus, Clark! Is that the best they could come up with?" 

"It's covered with a tarp." 

I snorted. He blushed. "Eat your lunch. I want to get back to Smallville. I want to see this ship." 

"Sure, Lex, anything you want." 

I directed the conversation along other lines. I wanted total privacy when we discussed the sexual parts of this whole equation. 

"What are you missing at school?" 

"Huh?" 

"Just making conversation, Clark." 

"I left during history." 

"What are you studying?" 

"It was boring." 

"Boring?" he rolled his eyes at me. "Don't give me that look, Clark." 

"Lex, I know all that stuff. You teach me more than Mr. Brown ever could. He was droning on about Alexander the Great. You've already told me all about him." 

"That explains boredom with history. What else are you missing?" 

"Phys Ed and math. I'm really good at math so I'm not worried." 

"I suppose running to Metropolis covers Phys Ed." I smiled as he blushed again. 

* * *

Lex still manages to make me feel left behind on occasion, but back then I felt completely stupid when he played with me that way. He'd moved us on to other topics and I was befuddled. 

We'd spent a month not talking after I'd hurt him. I'd gone to his office in Metropolis and made a spectacle of myself. Most men would have been embarrassed. Lex fed me lunch, talked about school and teased me about my abilities. 

I didn't for a minute think that meant that we wouldn't be discussing the sex thing. I was still puzzled by that myself. I couldn't quite figure out what was happening. When I'd left class and headed to Metropolis I'd been thinking of fucking him again. When I arrived, my own desires had been suppressed. I'd wanted only to give him pleasure. There had to be some sort of trigger or a hormone maybe. I knew with Lex's help I could figure it out. 

He pulled into the drive at the mansion and parked in front of the door, leaving the keys in the ignition as he jumped out of the car. I followed him. He took a corridor that I'd never been down and opened a door to a staircase. He led me through a maze of corridors and finally pulled a key from his pocket to open a heavy door. 

He flipped a switch and the room we entered was flooded with light. It looked like something from a Frankenstein movie. Beakers, Bunsen burners, shiny stainless steel surfaces and other things that I had no clue about. 

Lex moved across the room and opened a drawer. He turned and pitched two containers to me. 

"Fill those." 

"What?" 

"One with urine the other with sperm. There's a bathroom over there or I could give you a hand if you need it." 

I could feel my face flame as he made a gesture with his hand at me. I fled into the bathroom. I managed to overflow the container. When the container was wiped off and I washed my hands, I took it back to Lex. 

"Thanks. Want that help? You do realize that even though I've felt you, I never got a good look at it." 

"Lex!" 

"Clark, we need to figure out some things. I can't have you showing up at a board meeting and fucking me in front of the directors. So, get past the embarrassment and give me a sperm sample." 

I knew he was right. It's not like anyone on Earth had experience with my species. We certainly couldn't go to a doctor for help. Lex may not be a doctor but he is a chemist and he is a genius. 

So, I dropped my pants and began stroking myself. I got absolutely nowhere. Lex watched for a minute and then stepped over to me. His hand wrapped around me and I instantly began to rise. With one hand, he skinned me back and used just the fingertips of his other to caress the exposed head. 

"I knew you were big, Clark, but this is beautiful." He pushed me back against the counter. "I'm going to enjoy playing with you." 

His thumb rubbed over the head of my cock and collected the drop that had appeared there. I watched as he raised it to his lips, first smelling it and then licking his thumb clean. Nothing I'd seen on the Internet was as hot as watching Lex lick my come. I closed my eyes and moaned. 

"I need you to let me know when you're close to coming. I want the sample as pure as possible." 

I moaned and turned red again. He chuckled and kissed me lightly. I reached blindly for him and he deepened the kiss. His fist moved slowly, but I needed more so I began to thrust toward him. He pulled back, after licking my lips and growled. 

"That's it. Do it, Clark. Want you to come for me, I want to see your face when you come." 

I reached to grip his hand, not that I thought he'd stop but I just needed contact. The pressure was building and I needed him to grip me harder. Words wouldn't come to me so I pressed down on his fingers. He responded by tightening down. 

"This how you need it? Hard and rough? You can take it, can't you?" his voice was low and hoarse. 

I moaned once more and managed to get out a word. "Close!" 

I could hear the sound of the top being removed from the container. I marveled that he could do that with one hand while the other continued to squeeze and stroke me. The first shot surprised me. The second was slower and I opened my eyes to see him milking me into the container. He had a small smile on his face as he squeezed out every drop he could. 

Lex put the container on the counter and pushed me onto a stool. Standing between my legs, he held me, his hands rubbing gently on my back as I sucked in a deep lungful of air. When I was feeling calmer, I pulled him back so I could see his face. 

* * *

I smiled at him, sitting there with his pants around his ankles, his skin still flushed from coming. He looked glorious. I bent enough to cover his mouth and he opened to me. I could taste the onion from his burger and the sweet under taste of Clark. 

I wasn't completely over my anger with him. It would take time for me to completely put that to rest. But I loved him even then. After I ended the kiss, I moved to open another drawer. I pulled out a syringe. Pulling on gloves, I reached for his arm. 

"Lex, I don't think that'll work." 

"You've never had injections?" 

"I remember when I was younger that I could get cut, but it's been years since anything cut me." 

"I need some blood. Have you ever bitten you lip and had it bleed?" 

"No. Maybe it would work if we had a meteor rock." 

"They affect you? How?" he looked a little startled and I backed it off. "Clark, you said you'd tell me everything." 

"I know. I will. The meteor rocks make me sick. If we had one close then the needle might go in." 

"You know anyplace we can get one?" 

"The lake has lots of them. That little souvenir shop down from the Talon uses them in the jewelry. " 

"How sick do they make you?" 

"It depends on the size and how close they are to me." 

"Okay, we'll do that part later. For now, I'll see what I can learn from what I have. Why don't you go up and watch a movie or something." 

"Can't I help you?" 

"Probably not. Most of the tests I'll have to set up and wait for the results." 

I bent and started working his jeans up his long legs placing a teasing kiss on his thigh and another on the head of his cock. I enjoyed his groan and the little twitch of his cock. 

"Go on, we'll talk some more later." 

He nodded and left the room. I turned back to the table and began my research. As usual, I got lost in the work. Business is so boring compared to the sciences. I heard the door creak as he came back. 

"Lex, it's getting late. Aren't you finished?" 

"What time is it? I looked at my watch and wasn't too surprised to realize that it was past dinnertime. 

"Let's get some food. Or did you raid the kitchen already?" 

"I had some popcorn and soda while I watched a movie. I found your porn, Lex." 

"Did you enjoy it? Are you all worn out? Got nothing to offer me later?" 

"Lex, don't tease me." 

"But it's so easy, Clark." I put my arm around him and led him toward the door. 

We were part way up the stairs when he asked, "Did you...I mean would you..." 

"Spit it out, Clark." 

"Are we going to sleep together tonight?" 

"Sleep? Eventually." I managed to keep to a smirk instead of a laugh as he tripped over his own feet. "Did you see anything that you want to try?" 

That brought another trip. "Yes." 

"Sounds interesting, I can hardly wait to hear all about it." 

He groaned and I let it drop. In the kitchen, I found a note from the cook concerning Master Kent making a mess in the kitchen. Knowing how Martha had raised him, I figured the 'mess' consisted of a dirty glass left in the sink. I made a mental note to tell the cook that she would need to deal with Clark's messes or find a new job. 

Then I grabbed the binder with the local take out menus and made a phone call. Turning to him, I spoke again. 

"I'll make it easy for you, show me the movie you were watching. Especially the thing you want to try." 

* * *

Moonlight was streaming through the windows. Lex was sleeping curled on his side. I could see the shadow of the bruises on his hips. It seems like I can't touch him without leaving a sign. He assured me that it didn't hurt but I'm not so sure. 

I'd spent most of the last two weeks with him. He'd picked up several pieces of jewelry at the shop in town. He'd figured out just how much needed to be close by so that he could draw blood. He'd even determined how to protect me from it. 

Even as I watched him sleep, the machines in the basement were analyzing and testing. I knew he thought he was on the right track. So far, he'd determined that I was like a solar panel, soaking up energy from the sun. 

He had dark circles under his eyes. They were only indirectly my fault. Between the hours spent in his lab and the hours devoted to teaching me the finer points of love making, Lex hadn't slept much. 

He stirred and reached for the sheet. I slid down in the bed and pulled up the sheet to cover us. Curling around him, I placed my hand on his flat stomach. My cock immediately began to rise. 

I pulled back, hoping to calm. The last thing I wanted was to wake him again. I tried to send my mind in other directions. Finally, I slipped from the bed and prowled through the house. 

I ended up in the basement watching the machines as they did things with my blood and other body fluids. I'd lost count of how many cups Lex had requested me to fill. One of the machines started to ping and then a printer began to spit out sheets of paper. 

I picked up the first one and tried to read it but most of it was chemical abbreviations so it made no sense. The second page showed something I could read. It gave my chromosome count as twice that of humans. I felt a little strange reading that. How could I look so human with that big a difference? 

I wanted Lex awake so he could explain the other reports to me. As if my desire for him was enough, I heard the door behind me open. He crossed to me and dropped a kiss on my shoulder. 

"You're very beautiful, Clark, but you should wear clothes when you wander around the house." 

He took the pages from me and read them through quickly. Tossing them on the desk, he opened the lead box, pulled on a pair of gloves and pulled out a new syringe. I sat on a stool and put my arm down on the table next to the box. Lex made fast work of drawing the blood. He made sure to expose me for the shortest possible time. 

"Lex, what do you know so far?" 

"I know that you have more chromosomes than we do. The ones that we can map indicate that you should be able to reproduce with us. I'll need to study the others to figure out what they are. Maybe one of those will explain why you jumped me the way you did." 

"What are you going to do with the new blood?" 

"More tests on DNA. I also want to test it against human blood." 

I watched as he went to the fridge and pulled out several samples. He was soon bent over his microscope and had forgotten me again. I left him and went to dress. Leaving him a note I went home to do my chores and then off to school. 

At lunch break, I went out to find him leaning against his car in front of the school. I jogged over to him and he smiled. 

"What?" 

"I figured out a couple of things." He held up a vial and shook it at me. "Can you skip afternoon classes?" 

"What is that?" 

"It may be the answer to why you lost control that day." 

"Let me use your phone." 

He handed me his phone and I called my Mom to let her know I was leaving school. I was still amazed at the way she and Dad had accepted me spending so much time with Lex. I think they had been so relieved that Lex hadn't brought charges or used his knowledge against me in other ways, that they were willing to see if he could find some answers. 

In the car on the way home, he laid out the things he'd learned since I'd left him just before dawn. 

"I've discovered that your hormones are designed to react to someone you're compatible with. I tested your blood with every type. They all died as soon as they came into contact with your blood. So then, I tried my blood. My blood was strengthened by yours, so then I injected a small amount of yours into my blood stream." 

"God, Lex, how could you take a chance like that? What if it had hurt you?" 

"Clark, if it was dangerous to me there would have been a reaction on the slide." 

"How do you feel?" 

"I feel fine, Clark. I felt even better once I got out into the sunshine." 

"Are you stronger? Did you try running?" 

"No, I can't run like the wind. I think I'd probably need a lot more volume to exhibit your powers, Clark." 

"What's in the vial?" 

"Do you remember that night, you drank from my glass?" 

"I took a sip of the wine. I didn't like it much." 

"I'm not completely sure yet, but I believe that you may have been affected by my saliva. I think your body is so sensitive that even that much of my DNA entering your body told it I was a viable mate." 

"But you're male!" 

"Yes, but when I came to that conclusion I did some more checking. Clark, you'll need to be very careful if you ever have sex with women." 

"What do you mean?" 

"Your sperm...I wasn't looking for this to begin with, that's why I missed it." 

"Missed what?" 

"There's an ova in with your ejaculate. So if you have unprotected sex with a woman and your sperm makes it to her womb, I think she'll get pregnant. It won't matter if she's producing her own eggs. So if you have an overwhelming urge to bed a woman I hope you can control it long enough to put on a condom." 

"But you said the other blood samples died. That only yours didn't." 

"Clark, I'm not the only one affected by the meteors. There might be a lot of women in this town who could be possible incubators for you." 

"Incubators?" What a horrifying vision. "Lex, you have to do something. Find a way to stop me. I hurt you. I don't want to think about what I could to Lana, Chloe or someone else. You're strong and heal fast. I could kill them if I..." 

"Clark, you need to be calm. I will help you. I gave you my word. You just can't expect me to know all the answers after only two weeks of research." 

I looked over at him, seeing the dark circles under his eyes and a new wave of guilt washed over me. 

* * *

The panic in his eyes distracted me from the fact that he'd just shown more concern for what he might do to the pink princess and her friend than over what he'd actually done to me. It didn't matter that he'd apologized for that on a daily basis or that he still felt guilty over the bruises that appeared on my fair skin every time we fucked. Much as I wanted to be completely past all that, I wasn't. 

I reached out and took his hand, giving it a quick squeeze as we pulled up at the mansion. Stepping out of the car, I moved toward the door only to have it opened by my father. 

"Dad, what are you doing here?" 

"I came to check up on you. I expected you back in Metropolis." 

"Didn't you get my messages? I've been working on a personal project." 

"Yes, I see what type of project. Mr. Kent's parents hate me, Lex. You know that. How do you think they will react when they find out that you're fucking their underaged son?" 

"What makes you think I'm fucking him?" 

"Come on, Lex. I know you. You've never been able to resist a boy with cocksucker lips. And young Mr. Kent here has one fine looking mouth." 

I glanced at Clark and saw his fists clenched at his side. Twin spots of color adorned his cheeks. For the briefest of moments, I wanted to see him unleash his energy on my father, but I knew Lionel wouldn't survive. I put a hand out and gripped his arm. 

"Clark, why don't you wait in the media room? The new movie I told you about is on the table in there." 

He turned from staring at Lionel to look at me. His eyes softened and he moved past us to disappear into the mansion. 

"Dad, I really wish you wouldn't work so hard at insulting my friends. Clark is young and he doesn't need you to put labels on him." 

"Very well, Lex. I'll leave you to play with your new boy toy. I'm sure you'll grow tired of him soon." 

I watched as he strode around the side of the mansion toward the helipad. The chopper lifted off and my father waved to me as it banked off and headed back to Metropolis. Only then did I enter the mansion to seek out Clark. 

I found him pacing like a caged animal in the media room. I crossed the floor to his side and touched him gently. He swung toward me, lifted me off my feet, and attacked my mouth. Once more my clothes went flying. 

"Clark, easy. I'm here; we're going to figure this out. Take us to the basement." 

He zipped us down into the lab. Setting me on the table, he tore at his pants. I opened the box and tilted it so that the meteors would affect him quickly. He staggered and looked at me. 

"Lex, god I'm sorry." 

"It's okay. Come here." 

I pulled him between my legs and wrapped them around him. Reaching with one hand, I pulled out a pair of gloves and two syringes. He stood quietly as I drew blood. Once that was done, I fumbled in another drawer and pulled out a tube of lube. 

Once he was slicked up, I closed the box. He was inside me almost before the lid finished clicking. For the next several minutes, I relaxed and let him drive us both to orgasm. After we came, he settled on a stool with me still impaled on his dick. After we'd both calmed, I wiggled down off his lap. 

Once more, I opened the box so I could draw more blood. He watched me quietly. As I turned away to pull on a lab coat, he spoke. 

"Lex, he made me so angry. I wanted to kill him." 

"I know. I'm sorry he feels the need to belittle everyone I know. Don't take his insults to heart." 

"It wasn't what he said about me." 

"I don't understand." 

"It's his disrespect toward you. Making it sound like you have no morals at all. Like you coerced me in some way, like I couldn't want you unless there was some profit to be had. I hate the way he talks down to me, but even more than that I hate that he is so nasty to you." 

"Try to put him out of your mind. We have far more important things to deal with right now. I want to get the analysis started on these new samples. Give me a few minutes and then we'll go upstairs and relax and talk." 

"Should I go get you some clothes?" 

"If you don't mind." I smiled at him and kissed his cheek. 

I turned to my equipment as he zipped up and ran from the room. I felt his presence behind me, but he was silent as I put my tests in motion. Once everything was running I turned to him. He was standing meekly, my clothes draped over his arm. 

"I'm sorry I tore up more of your clothes." 

"Clark, clothing can be replaced. I do however think I need to figure some way to keep a bit of meteor with me all the time." 

"I'm sorry." 

"Clark, I don't need you feeling guilty. You aren't an Earthling. We just need to find the triggers and figure out how you can control them. The same way you learned to control your strength." 

"I'm so lucky to have you." 

"Yes, you are." I grinned at him and he finally gave me a small smile in return. 

"What else do you know so far?" 

"I have mostly theories but the two samples I just took may prove them for me. In a bizarre way, my father's visit may have helped us out." 

"How?" 

"Something about it helped trigger your urge to fuck me. I think your hormones are effected by mental triggers as well as environmental. You were angry with him for the way he acted to me. That triggered your protective instincts, and once I was safe, you needed to, I don't know - claim me maybe. Physically mark your territory." 

"Lex, do you know how that makes me sound?" 

"Clark, I'm taking shots in the dark here. Until I have more evidence its just conjecture." 

"I know. How long will these latest tests take?" 

"Several hours. Why don't we relax, pretend we're normal for a while?" 

"Hold hands and make out?" 

"If that's what you want. I can think of worse ways to spend time." 

* * *

I woke alone on the sofa. Lex had been next to me when I went to sleep. It was cold without him. I rose and went searching. He was bent over the microscope. I waited, knowing he felt me there. 

"Clark, where did you put the vial I showed you earlier?" 

"I forgot about it. I put the torn clothes in the trash." 

"Go find it, please." 

"Sure." 

When I came back with the small vial, Lex was folding his clothes and setting them aside. He picked up a bit of rubber tubing, tied it around his arm, flexed his hand a couple of times and then picked up a syringe filled with my blood. He injected it quickly, then released the tourniquet. 

A flush spread over his skin and he stood straighter. I watched as he picked up the tube of lube and squeezed some onto his fingers. My dick stirred as he reached behind him to slick his opening. 

"Open the vial, Clark, and take a breath." 

I did as I was told. The odor was a stronger version of the undertones of Lex that I'd been aware of for some time. I dropped the vial and charged him. He smiled and opened his arms to me. I ripped off my pants as I crossed the small space between us. 

Lifting him high, I brought him down onto my dick. He wrapped his arms around my neck and covered my mouth for a long sloppy kiss. Pulling back, he grinned at me. 

"That settles one of my questions." 

"Shut up." I told him as I attacked his mouth again. 

Using my strength, I worked him up and down on my cock. He held on to my shoulders and made small grunting noises as I fucked him. I have no idea how long it lasted. His hands never went slack on my body. He never asked me to stop or slow down. He encouraged me to bite and suck at his throat and his nipples. 

Finally, I flooded his insides and collapsed onto a stool. He was limp against me. I tilted his head so that I could see his face. His eyes were closed, but his lips were turned up. 

"Lex, are you okay? Did I hurt you this time?" 

"I'm fine, Clark, better than fine, just tired." 

Finding additional reserves of energy, I cuddled him close as I carried him up to bed. We slept for ten hours straight. When I woke again, he was standing by the balcony doors. They were open, letting in fresh air and sunlight. 

His body glowed in the light. I was drawn to him. Rising, I moved to him, wrapping my arms around him from behind. He leaned back against my chest. 

"Morning, Clark." 

"How do you feel?" 

"Rested, well fucked, happy." 

I looked over his shoulder, found bruises here and there but nothing like the first time I'd taken him in the haze. 

"Want to tell me what that was about last night?" 

"We know for sure that you react to my scent. That first night, I was working at not getting hard in your presence. I wanted you, didn't expect to have you, and knew I shouldn't even try. But my body wasn't listening." 

"Why did you think you shouldn't have me?" 

"Clark, I've been a disaster in relationships. You have been the only true friend I've ever had. I didn't want to lose that." 

"You won't ever lose that, Lex." 

"Sex changes things, Clark. Even now I want to lock you away and never let anyone else touch you. I know how wrong that is. You need to know what it's like with someone else. You deserve to be a father." 

"Lex, I don't want anyone else." 

"Unless your kind is different, you will eventually. I just want to make sure you don't ever have to feel guilty about it." 

His voice sounded wistful and sad. I tightened my arms around him. I was still so young and naive I thought I knew how the world was going to be. I didn't think I could ever want anyone else. 

"We need to shower. Then you need to get to school. I think you should stay at home tonight. I have some tests to do that need a lot of attention. Since Lionel is snooping around I want to get these done and then destroy anything he might use against you." 

I followed him into the bathroom. As soon as he was dressed, he disappeared. I tried to call him that evening but got no response. So I went by the next afternoon after school and he had the door of the lab locked. I tapped on the door. 

"Lex, may I come in?" 

"Clark, I'm working on something very delicate. I'll call you when I'm finished." 

I felt like a kid being dismissed, but I had to give him space. He'd put up with a lot from me; the least I could do was give him the time and space he needed. 

* * *

I'd been in the basement so long I'd lost all track of day or night. I walked unsteadily toward my bedroom, using the wall to hold me up. As I started to slip to the floor, I heard his voice. 

"Lex!" 

The last thing I saw before I passed out was Clark running toward me. I would later find out that I slept the clock around. Clark stayed at the house with me. He'd called his mother and when I woke, they immediately began plying me with juice and soup. 

"I'm not hungry, Clark." 

"Lex, you're dehydrated. If you won't eat, we'll have to take you to the hospital." Mrs. Kent spoke before Clark could reply. 

"I have things to do first. The information in the basement needs to be destroyed." 

"After you eat, Lex. We're here. If your father shows up I won't let him near the lab." 

Sometimes you just have to give in. Under Martha's hawk stare, I sipped on the soup, alternating it with juice. 

"Can I get a cup of coffee?" 

"After you finish that." 

She watched until I drained the soup and swallowed the last of the juice. Then she smiled and left us alone. 

"Clark, I need to shower. Do you think you can give me a hand?" 

He nodded, threw back the covers and lifted me in his arms. I washed quickly in the shower as he hovered, afraid I'd fall, and he wasn't far from the truth. I was still exhausted and in need of fluids. 

Back in my bed with the covers pulled up, I waited for Martha to return so I could give them the news together. I smelled the coffee as she entered the room. 

"One cup, Lex, then water or juice." 

"Yes, ma'am." 

I sipped it slowly to make it last as I told them what I'd learned. 

"Clark, I've managed to figure out a lot in the last few days. I think I've even found a way to keep you from ever going after anyone else the way you did me." 

"Good, what is it?" 

"The main thing is to avoid contact with their DNA. I created a simple litmus test you can use for anyone you're attracted to." 

"Test? I won't need that." 

"Yes, you will, sooner or later." 

"Clark, you're a young man. You'll have more than one relationship." 

"No, I won't. I love Lex." 

I tried to school my face to hide the emotion his words brought. 

"Clark, surely you'll want a family someday. Lex can't give you children." 

I stayed silent as she spoke with him. I didn't plan on telling them about the changes in my own DNA. I'd tested myself when I started the tests to compare it with Clark's, checking to see how the meteors had changed me. 

Part of the reason I'd gone so long without sleep is that I'd rechecked my results. I wasn't sure if it was his sperm or his blood but something had caused more changes in me. I was hoping that it was the blood. I had control of that. I didn't have any hope that I'd be able to say no to Clark or that he would have the presence of mind to use a condom every time we had sex. 

It would require more testing to be sure but my hunch was that if I changed much more I would be capable of carrying children. That was something I wasn't prepared to for. 

"Mom, if we decide we want children we can use a surrogate. But we're years away from that. I still need to finish high school and go to college. And Lex is busy building his business." 

"Clark, I don't want you locking yourself in this way. If you do, when you find you want someone else, you'll feel guilty. I don't want that." 

"Will you two stop talking to me as if I were a five year old? I know what I want." 

He turned and stomped out of the room. We looked at each other and a small giggle escaped Martha. I slapped my hand over my mouth knowing he'd hear me if I laughed. His voice floated back to us. 

"I guess you two forgot the X-ray vision." 

Actually, I had forgotten. It was one of the things I didn't think about unless he was using it. Martha and I shared a look. 

"Don't worry, Mrs. Kent, I'll make sure everything is ready for when he needs it. I won't let him down." 

"You two have a destiny, Lex. Jonathan and I tried to fight that. But he isn't a little boy anymore. I just want the two of you to be happy." 

"Thank you. Could I rest a little more?" 

"Of course, dear." 

She stood and kissed me before leaving with the tray. I relaxed back on the bed and dozed until Clark crawled into bed with me. 

* * *

I pulled Lex's warm body close. I was becoming so addicted to sleeping next to him that the nights I'd spent at home had been restless. Lex nuzzled into my throat and went promptly back to sleep. 

He had a delicate feel to him. I knew it was because of the way he'd been pushing himself to find answers for me. How could he or my Mom think I'd ever want anyone else? Lex was everything to me. Like I said, young and dumb, that was me. I still had a lot of growing up to do. 

We slept through the night and when I woke in the morning, he was up and in the shower. I entered the enclosure and kissed his throat. 

"Why didn't you wake me?" 

"I was hoping to get back to work before you distracted me." 

"You need rest, Lex, and food. You're much too thin." 

"Clark, I have to get this figured out. I can't stall my father much longer. As it is, he expects me in Metropolis this afternoon for a board meeting." 

"I hate you driving yourself so hard for me." 

"It's not just for you, Clark. I need the answers. I'm not used to being a sex toy." 

I was stunned. I thought he'd forgiven me. I never wanted him to feel used. Then I realized that he was hurting on a level I had no clue about. I pulled back. 

"I don't think of you as a toy, Lex." 

As if he didn't hear me, he spoke softly, "I stopped him. I can't be used that way again." 

"Stopped who, Lex?" 

He shook his head then turned to look at me and for a minute, I realized he was lost in his head. Then a fleeting moment of terror showed in his eyes before he schooled his face to show nothing. 

"Lionel." I hissed. 

His hand gripped my arm, fingers digging in hard. "This isn't your problem, Clark. You need to go eat and get to school. Bad enough I'm corrupting your morals! Can't make you late for school as well." 

"I won't let him hurt you again, Lex." 

"I'm afraid you have no control over that. Now go, don't get me in trouble with your folks." 

"Promise me you'll eat and get lots of fluids today." 

"Nudge." 

"Promise." 

"I promise. Now get out of here and let me finish." 

I pulled him close and kissed him. "I love you, Lex." 

"Love you." 

I stepped out and dried off hurriedly. Glancing at the clock, I realized that if I hurried I could get my chores done and still make the bus. I would not see Lex again for a week. His father found excuses to keep him in Metropolis. I missed him, but he made time to call me every night. 

Eventually, he came back to town and we resumed our relationship. He spent long hours in the lab and I took to going after him, carrying him out when necessary. It took him six months to feel he had something I could use to rule out compatible mates. I still felt like it was something I'd never need but I humored him and stashed the box at home. 

He'd also fashioned and made a small lead amulet with a concealed compartment that held a big enough sliver of meteor to keep me from a repeat of our first encounter. We'd done a lot of experimenting to be sure of the amount needed. 

Things were going well until I got that damn class ring. I slipped it onto my finger; felt the power spread up my arm. Less than a minute later, I was in Lex's office at the plant. He looked up from his computer and his eyes widened. 

"Fuck! Clark, wait. You can't do this, not here." 

He was up out of his chair and backing away from me. He reached for the buttons on his shirt. He fumbled underneath and a look of panic spread over his face. I chuckled. 

"Relax, Lex. I'll take you home first. Don't want the help seeing my property." 

"Property! Fuck you, Clark. I won't be treated this way." 

"Relax, Lex, it's just a word. I'll make it good for you." 

I grabbed his wrist and pulled him from the room. His secretary starred at us as we moved toward the door. 

"Ms. Cabot, I'll be out the rest of the day, please ask Gabe to take care of anything that comes up." 

"Yes, Sir." 

* * *

I ignored Cabot's look as Clark yanked on my arm. I guess even then I knew that Clark would be doing that to me again. The instances would decrease as he aged but they would never stop entirely. 

I did however make up my mind that when he was past the current heat we would be discussing that word. I let him push me into the car and I sped toward home. 

Several hours later, I was sprawled across his body as he snored. My body was bruised again, my thigh muscles complaining about being held in the same position for long periods of time as he'd fucked me. 

I'd fought off sleep, waiting for him to be out enough for me to get to the meteor rock and incapacitate him. I needed to know what brought this on, since none of the triggers we'd figured out seemed to be the cause. This time was different other ways as well - he'd had control. 

He was swaggering, cocky, even more possessive than normal and he was speaking English. A course gutter variety, during which he'd called me whore, slut, bitch and described in great detail how he was going to fuck me. 

Most of that rolled off my back. Certain forms of profanity are a turn on but he'd used the one word that I could no longer bear. He snorted against my head and his grip relaxed. I rolled from the bed quickly and had the box open before he was awake. 

"Lex, close the box." 

"No, Clark. We need to talk. I need to know what new trigger happened today." 

"Close the box, whore, and I'll fuck you some more." 

I moved the box closer and tilted it more toward the bed. "Don't ever call me whore again." 

His eyes widened, then he grinned. "Sure, Lex. Now close the box. I've got something for you." He reached down to stroke himself. 

"Clark, pay attention. What happened at school today?" 

"I got my class ring." 

He held up his hand and wiggled his fingers. I ignored the green lines of veins in his arms. The ring sparkled with a red fire far beyond any normal ruby or garnet. It had to be a meteor rock, a form that seemed to affect his personality and block the pain of the green rocks. 

"Let me see it and I'll close the box." 

"You can see it if you come closer." 

"Please, Clark, let me try it on." 

"Want to be my steady?" 

"Yeah, Clark, I want to go steady with you." 

I held my breath; he twisted the ring off and pitched it to me. As soon as it was away from his body he gasped for breath, and the veins stood out more. 

"Please, Lex, it hurts." 

"Clark, are you - shit!" I set the box upright but didn't close the lid. 

"Lex, did I hurt you?" 

"I'm sore, bruised, the usual." 

"I called you names." 

"Yes." 

"I'm sorry." 

"I know." 

I walked across to my dresser and picked up the amulet. Once it was around my neck, I closed the box, after dropping the class ring inside. 

"I'll have the stone in your ring replaced." 

"Okay, I'm tired, Lex." 

"Sleep, Clark." 

"Where are you going?" 

"I need to soak in a hot tub." 

"Okay." 

He closed his eyes and I waited a moment more before picking up the box and entering the bathroom. I filled the tub, turned on the jets, placed the box where I could reach it and then stepped into the tub. 

As I let the jets and hot water work the kinks from my body, I began to plan my research on the other colors of meteor rock. Clark was turning into the biggest science project of my life. 

* * *

I woke alone again. I groaned and wished I could pull the covers over my head and make it a dream. Was there no end to the horrors I was going to heap on him? At that point, I expected him to tell me to leave and never come back. 

I finally forced myself from the bed to shower and go to find him. He was locked in the lab again. He yelled through the door that I should go home and give him a couple of days. I hated being locked out but he hadn't said go home and never come back. 

Over the next few days, I made it a point to stay away from anyone wearing a new class ring. I'd only been effected while in physical contact with the ring, but I wasn't taking any chances. I wasn't surprised when a LexCorp representative and a jeweler showed up at the school and replaced all the stones in the class rings. 

I also heard that LexCorp employees were clearing the meteor rocks up all over the area. I knew he had a plan he was putting into place I just didn't know what it was. It had been almost a week since I'd seen him. My mother was fed up with my pouting so finally she called Lex. 

"Hello, Lex, this is Martha. /// I want you to come over for dinner. /// That isn't acceptable. You're family and I want my family at the dinner table tonight. /// As a matter of fact, he has. /// We'll see you at six. /// Bye, Lex." 

She turned to me and smiled. "He'll be here for dinner." 

I picked her up and spun her around. She laughed, "Clark, put me down." 

"Thank you." 

"Go get your chores done so you'll have time to shower before he gets here." 

I ran from the room, zipped through my chores, was showered and changed and pacing the porch when Lex pulled into the yard. I ran to the car and pulled the door open before he'd even turned off the ignition. 

He smiled up at me, "Guess I don't have to ask if you're glad to see me." 

"I've missed you." 

"I had things I needed to do. We have a lot to talk about." 

He reached across the seat and that was when I saw the flowers. Tulips, Mom's favorite. He held them out to me then reached for a bag that was on the floor. We entered the kitchen and Mom smiled at us. 

"Lex, it's good to see you. Thank you for the flowers, they're beautiful." 

She took them from me to put into a vase. And I reached for the bag Lex was holding. Inside that, I found a bottle of nice wine and a six-pack of my Dad's favorite brand of beer. I grinned at him. 

"Nothing for me?" 

"I'll take you out for ice cream after dinner." 

"I made his favorite pie for dessert, Lex." 

"Then maybe I'll buy you a new CD." 

"Clark, go get your Dad for dinner." 

I left them there and grinned all the way out to get my Dad. He was there and he was teasing and smiling. Life felt good. Dinner went well. Lex complimented Mom on her cooking and asked Dad about the crops. It felt right and I hoped we'd have a lifetime of nights like this. 

After the meal, Lex stood and helped carry the dishes to the sink. Mom touched his hand and spoke softly to him. He murmured something in reply. He bent and placed a kiss on her cheek then turned to me. 

"Come on, Clark, we're going home." He reached for my hand. I took his, then gave my Mom a kiss. 

"Goodnight, Mom. Dad, I'll come home early to do my chores." 

"It's the weekend, Clark, sleep in. Maybe Lex will help you tomorrow." 

"I could do that if he helps me write the report on the latest production levels at the factory." 

"I think I'll do my chores, Dad, and let Lex write his reports." 

"Okay, son. I'll see you tomorrow." 

We went out and Lex pitched me the keys. I smiled and slid into the driver's seat. He fastened his belt and grinned at me. We made the trip to the mansion in silence. 

He led the way to the library and poured a drink. Turning to me, he spoke. 

"We've got a lot to discuss. You ready for that?" 

"I hope some of it is good." 

"Actually, a lot of it is good. I've developed a simple test for you to use to determine if a woman has compatible DNA." 

"Lex, I told you, I won't need that." 

"Clark, I know you think that, but biology doesn't always cooperate with our minds. You need a way to know if a woman is a possible. Then you can decide to avoid sex with her or use a condom. If you decide to be a father it should be when you're ready, not the result of an accident." 

"I won't need it." I was furious that he thought I'd cheat on him. 

"Alright. Then you'll never use it, but just the same I want you to keep them with you. It's a small pill that you put into food or drink. Clark, you do realize that if you come in contact with their DNA you might do to them what you did to me?" 

"God, Lex!" 

"I'm working on something that will make sure that doesn't happen even by accident. But if I can't, then you will need this. I think with age you'll control your sexual urges better but until then you need to avoid sex with viable partners." 

"Alright, I'll keep the damn pills with me." 

"Thank you, Clark. I think you should test Chloe, Pete and Lana right away." 

"But I'm not interested..." 

"Clark, you came in contact with my DNA by sipping from my glass. Teenagers share food and drinks all the time." 

"Okay, I'll do it. How will I know?" 

"They'll have a mild reaction, flushing, a light sweat. It doesn't last long." 

"Okay, I'll take care of it. Is there any real good news?" 

"Yes, I have a good portion of the meteor rocks collected. I've pulled out every color I could find and we'll take time to catalogue how you react to them. I'll have a lead vault built to keep them in." 

"Okay, when do we start the test?" 

"Tomorrow. Tonight I just want to talk." 

"Just talk?" I pouted. He chuckled. 

"I could be convinced to do something a little more strenuous." 

I pulled him close to kiss him. He relaxed into my arms. 

* * *

I rested next to him. He'd gone to sleep before his dick softened enough to slip from my body. We were curled together. His hand rested possessively on my stomach. I should have been sleeping but my mind wouldn't let me. 

I was fairly sure I had an answer to one of my questions. One he hadn't thought to ask, why would he? By carefully testing and experimentation, I'd determined that his blood and not his sperm had begun converting my DNA. 

I felt sure that taken far enough I'd be changed so that I could carry his children. The thought both thrilled and terrified me. Already the blood I'd injected had made measurable changes to me. I was stronger; I'd tested my speed the night before, running to town and back in less than three minutes. 

I'd tested my DNA as well each time I'd injected blood. I now had two new pairs of chromosomes that matched his. I wasn't sure the exact purpose of them. I was almost afraid to find out. The only really concrete thing I had at that point was the meteors. I was prepared with stashes of the green version all over the mansion. I wanted to be able to stop him anywhere if he reacted badly. 

He stirred beside me and his lips caressed my shoulder. "You're thinking too hard." 

"I thought you were sleeping." 

"I was, but your mumbling woke me." 

"I wasn't mumbling." 

"Whatever. Go to sleep, or I'm going to get horny and start fucking you again." 

"I never thought these words would come out of my mouth, but I'm too tired. I'd probably pass out." 

"If you're so tired why aren't you sleeping?" 

"Just bone tired. This has been an intense time in my life. The stakes are so high." I twisted to touch his face. "You're the most important person in my life, Clark. I can't fuck this up." 

"I'm the one who keeps fucking it up. I keep hurting you." 

"You didn't hurt me tonight." 

Clark looked at me his gaze sweeping down my body. "You have a few bruises. But there's something different." 

"What's that?" 

"Your bones look - I don't know - denser, thicker." 

"More like yours?" 

I watched as he scanned his arm. He reached past me and turned on the light. "What's happening?" 

"Your blood changes me. I've injected myself three times and each time my DNA changes. I'm stronger, I can run faster, that's probably why I bruised less this time." 

He was up and kneeling beside me. "Let's go down and take more blood, so you can inject more." 

"Clark, what are you talking about?" 

"Don't you see? If you're as strong as I am I can't hurt you ever again." 

"Clark, I can't rush into this. I need more data. The changes so far have been positive but what if there are negative changes?" 

"Negative? What kind of negative?" 

"I'm not sure. I will take more blood for other experiments but I want to wait for a while to see if the effects that I've felt so far are permanent." 

"I understand. I just want to know that I'm never going to hurt you or anyone again." 

"Clark, that's a good thing to wish for but it's also impossible. Life brings pain; often unintentional. Even your parents have hurt each other." 

"I'm sorry, Lex." 

"Don't be. We'll get through life the same as everyone else, doing the best we can. Now, lie down please, I need my pillow." That time I managed to shut down my brain as he held me in his arms. 

It never occurred to me to wonder what his friends or school thought about him spending so much time with me. Or how the secretary at the plant felt when he'd show up and we locked my office door. 

Using several generations of mice altered surgically, I'd determined that the chances were extremely likely that if I transfused enough of Clark's blood I would actually grow a womb. That was one finding I kept to myself. I hated lying to him, even by omission, but that was a possibility I didn't want to put in his mind. 

The strength and the speed had lasted. Clark could still manhandle me around but I didn't bruise much any more. And the times when his hyper sex drive kicked in, I felt just enough pain to make it interesting. 

We made it through his high school years and when he went to Met U, I moved back to the penthouse. I did insist that he live on campus his first year at least. I wanted him to have the college experience and also to have a chance to sow some wild oats. 

He tried women, not that he told me in words but his actions did. I knew each time he became infatuated with someone else. Always female, he never fucked another man. When he wanted male ass he always came to me. 

I won't pretend it didn't worry me when he was dating a girl. It scared the hell out of me. I knew he loved me, but there was a nagging doubt that he'd love one of them more. I was hopelessly in love with him. It would have shattered me to lose him. 

The summer of his freshman year he went home to Smallville and I went to Asia to close a big business deal. That was the year he learned to fly. 

I was standing on the balcony of my hotel room at the Raffles, drink in hand, wondering how he was when I heard his voice. 

"Lex." 

I turned to find him hovering over the balcony. 

"Get down here before someone sees you." 

He grinned and floated down beside me. His hands pulled me close and we kissed desperately. When he pulled back, I smiled at him. 

"You've learned to control it! This is great. I can hardly wait to go flying with you." 

I found myself floating in the air. "I had to come see you to let you know. It took a while to find you, I can't get much height, maybe that will come as I control it better." 

He looked so excited I held on and let him swoop me over the city. That was a stomach twisting thrill ride that I'll never forget. He flies me places on a regular basis now, but nothing will ever compete with the first time. 

He spent five days with me. He toured the city while I did business and in the evenings we had some of the best dinners on the planet before taking a nightly flight and making love. 

The night before he needed to head home he spoke softly in the dark of our room. 

"Lex, I want to live at the penthouse this year. I did what you asked this last year, I think it's time you let me do it the way I want." 

"Clark, I really..." 

"No. I tried women like you thought I should. It isn't working. I hate rubbers, I like the bare backing I can do with you." 

"That's not a good enough reason to stop experimenting. I'll see if I can develop a birth control for you. Then you won't need a rubber." 

"It's not just the rubbers, Lex. There're too soft, mushy. I like the lean hard muscles of your body. Women don't feel the same. I can't let go with them, Lex. I'm afraid I'll fucking break them." 

"Maybe you ought to try a guy or two." 

"Damnit, Lex, you aren't listening. I want you, no one else but you. Get this through your head. I intend to be around a long time. You aren't getting out of this relationship. Now I did it your way for the last four years. It's fucking time we did it mine." 

"Okay, when you go home tomorrow move into the penthouse. I'll be home next week." 

"Good." He licked a broad stripe up my scalp and I shivered. He pulled me closer and we settled down to sleep. 

Over breakfast the next morning, he kept grinning at me. I finally gave up trying to stay straight-faced and grinned right back. 

"I've been thinking, Lex." 

"What is it this time?" 

"After I graduate we're getting married." 

"Really?" 

"That's gives me three years to wear you down." 

"I'm fairly tough, Clark." 

"So am I, Lex." 

* * *

It actually took me until graduation to convince Lex that I was serious about marriage. Over the years between the summer I'd told him we'd be married and the actual time I'd given to him for it to happen, he'd offered many times to step aside for me to have a normal life. 

I was never sure why he thought normal is what I wanted. I'd told my Dad once that I wanted to be normal, but then I found out what it felt like to be with Lex. Nothing else mattered after that, except him and a life with him. 

I'd waited until after everyone had gone home the night of my graduation party. He'd led me to the bedroom and pushed me down into a chair. Going over to the closet he came back with a package. 

"I've been waiting to give you this. It's just a small addition to your graduation gift." 

In the years we'd been together, I'd only allowed Lex to give me inexpensive gifts. I never wanted him to think I was hanging around for his money. I had made it clear that if he wanted to give me expensive gifts he'd have to marry me first. It had become a running joke with us. 

That night, in front of family and friends, he presented me with tickets for a world tour. He had arranged to take time off or work from offices in other countries so that we could go together. He didn't know about the surprise I had stashed in the night table. 

I took the package from him and pulled the red and blue ribbon loose. The jewelers box was from a high-end store, always the best for my Lex. I opened it and looked down at the expensive Rolex. 

"Lex, only you would spend this kind of money on a klutz like me." 

"Shut up and read the inscription." 

I lifted it from the box and turned it over. Lex's handwriting had been duplicated perfectly, 'Yours forever'. I smiled and slipped it onto my wrist. The platinum gleamed against my skin. I stood and moved past him to open the drawer. 

"I don't have the budget you do but this comes from my heart." 

I held out the box to him and watched as he opened it. The wedding bands I'd purchased weren't platinum but they were gold and the best that I could afford with the money I'd saved. He pulled the smaller one from the box and looked at it carefully. 

"'Forever mine', sure you want this?" 

"I've become more sure as each day has passed with you. No one will ever make me feel the way you do, Lex." 

He placed the ring carefully back in the box. I waited. He took a deep breath and held out his hand. "So, how are we doing this? Big, formal, public, or small, quiet and private." 

"I want the world to know, Lex. I want to shout it out loud. Hey, is that a yes?" 

"I'll marry you, Clark. The day after we get back from our trip. Call Chloe. Tell her I want her to arrange things while we're away." 

"A honeymoon first?" 

"Well it's not like either of us kept our virginity for marriage." 

"Do you think you might give me a preview?" 

"Of our wedding night?" 

"Yeah." 

I got undressed, without ripping anything for a change. As he headed to the bed, I called after him. "Open the box." 

"Are you sure?" 

"Tonight you're in charge." 

Lex had collected as much of the Kryptonite as he could find and stored it in lead containers. Most of it I'd taken off planet once I could control my flight enough to travel through the solar system. We'd kept just enough for his experiments and for him to incapacitate me when he needed to do so. 

Being men, we'd experimented a lot over the years. One of the forms of Kryptonite was Lex's favorite shade of lavender. That one was stored in small boxes next to our beds in the penthouse, at the mansion and there was a small container that went with us when we vacationed. 

I watched as he opened the box and removed the small stone. As I moved closer to the bed, the stone glowed brighter. So did Lex's eyes. 

"Present." 

I moved quickly then to get into position for him. We'd learned that when I'm exposed to the lavender rocks I become a total bottom boy slut. It lowers my tolerance to pain as well, so I can feel Lex in ways I can't without it. 

The first time had happened because none of Lex's tests had given any indication of how I'd react. He discussed it with me and we decided to expose me to it. He cautiously opened the box, prepared to slam it shut if it hurt me. I'd responded by throwing off my clothes, kneeling with my ass in the air and begging him to fuck me hard. 

Lex had obliged me. Since that time, we used the lavender stones whenever either of us wants the kind of down and dirty fuck we have with them. Under the influence of them, I feel every exquisite inch of Lex's cock. It's as if I have multiple prostates and his dick finds every one of them. 

I wiggled impatiently as he undressed. My cock was steel hard, pressed tight against my belly. I tightened and released my sphincter, getting it relaxed for him. He opened the bedside drawer and I gasped out. 

"No!" 

"You sure?" 

"Yes! Get in me!" 

Lex got onto the bed behind me; I dropped my head to rest on my arms elevating my ass to give him the best access. I felt the head of his dick against my hole and relaxed as much as possible. His hands gripped my hips, nails digging in, he rammed inside me and I screamed as all those spots got hit at almost the same time. 

He chuckled as he stayed still for just a minute. His hand came down hard on my ass and I jerked as the stinging warmth spread through me. My cock reacted by drooling pre-come. 

"More!" 

He pulled out, rammed back in deep and slapped my ass again. I rocked with him as he pounded into me. I knew he was getting close when he reached down and grabbed a handful of my hair, his other hand on my shoulder. He bent low over me, his chest brushing against my back. 

"My sweet slut. I'm going to fill your ass with my come." 

His hand tightened in my hair and he pulled me with him as he straightened. Wrapping both arms around me, he pinched my nipples hard as he punched into my ass. I whimpered, reached back to cup his ass as he continued to fuck me. 

"Harder, Lex, make it hurt." 

He twisted my nipples as he buried his big dick in me. My cock twitched, and leaked more pre-come. Every time he pushed up into me I pressed down to help get all of him inside. We moved together, grunting and gasping. His teeth fastened on my throat and I yelled his name as my dick erupted. 

Lex, made a satisfied sound against my neck as he bit down even harder, one hand moved down to milk the last few drops from me as he flooded my insides. He rocked against me, as if trying to crawl up inside me completely. It was a need we both had in that moment, in all the moments when he's in me. The intense need to become one. He dropped back to rest on his heels and I allowed gravity to settle me on him, keeping him buried in my ass. 

I moaned as he continued to stroke me, even after I'd softened. His lips soothed the bites on my neck, his fingers rubbed gently at my sore nipples. As I felt him slip from my body, I lowered us to the bed, keeping him on my back. We'd nap for a short while and then he'd fuck me again. 

As he reached toward the Kryptonite, I grabbed his hand. 

"Don't, leave it out so I can enjoy my little aches." 

"You know, Clark, you're very appealing as a bottom boy." 

"I like being your slut." 

"You just love it when I talk dirty to you, don't you?" 

"Pot and kettle, Lex." 

"Nap, you're going to need the rest." 

* * *

Our trip was wonderful. He'd managed to fuck me in places I'd never have dreamed possible. The flying had a lot to do with that. We could get to the top of the tower when it was closed. He could get us into the ruins just before daybreak. There is nothing quite like coming on your lover's cock, spread out on ancient stone as the first rays of sunlight flood Stonehenge. 

Chloe had sent us updates on the wedding plans. I'd given her an unlimited budget with orders to use her name as the bride if asked. I didn't want the press to get it until the last minute. Only a select few people knew. Others would be invited closer to the date so they'd have less time to spread the word. 

Not that I expected to keep a lid on it. Clark wanted public; he wanted to proclaim that I was his. I admit I liked the idea of being allowed to claim him as well. We arrived back in Metropolis on a Friday and went straight to the penthouse. Chloe met us at the door. 

"Welcome back. I won't stay long; I just wanted to let you know everything is ready. Your tuxes are hanging in the bedroom. I have plans to call the members of the press that you specified after it's too late to make the morning papers. Martha and Jonathan are at the Hilton in the best suite. I'll expect a full report on the honeymoon later. I'm sure you're tired." 

"Good to see you too, Chloe." I told her as I bent to kiss her cheek. 

Clark picked her up and swung her around. "Thanks for taking care of the plans for us." 

"A bottomless wallet to plan a wedding? Are you kidding? Any woman would jump at that." 

"We aren't going to regret that, are we?" 

"Don't worry everything is very tasteful. I followed your guidelines, Lex." 

She left us alone and we basically died for the next nine hours. We lingered over breakfast. It was about an hour before we needed to leave for the wedding when I finally looked at the tuxes. 

"Clark!" 

He stuck his head around the bathroom door. "What is it?" 

"How formal did you tell her you wanted this to be?" 

"Why?" 

I held his tux up so that he could see. Tails - she'd gotten us tails. Now I have nothing against formal wear but Clark was and still is a casual type of guy. 

"Shit." 

"It's too late to do anything about it now. Hurry up, or we'll be late for our wedding." 

He ducked back into the bathroom and I heard the hair dryer click on. I moved across the bedroom and pulled out underwear for both of us. By the time he came out, I was almost dressed. I helped him with his clothes and then stepped back to admire the way he looked. 

No doubt about it, those long legs look good in formal wear. The tails made him look even taller. I smiled at him as I pulled him along to the limo. We reached the hotel and Chloe was almost dancing as she waited for us. She let out a wolf whistle as Clark stepped from the car. 

I exited next to him and she grinned at us. "You boys clean up good." 

"You don't look so bad yourself." 

I thanked god that she wasn't dressed in pink. The soft lavender she was wearing looked really good on her. She linked her arms through ours and led us toward the doors. We ignored the curious looks as we moved through the lobby toward the banquet room that she'd reserved for us. 

One end of the room was set up for the ceremony. At the other were the tables where dinner would be served and between the two was the dance floor. Several of the chairs were occupied already. Martha and Jonathan rose and came to us. 

"You boys look so nice. I can hardly believe this day is here." 

"Mom, you knew I'd break him down eventually." 

"I know you had faith. Lex, I'm glad you're going to be my son-in-law." 

"Thank you, Martha." 

It didn't take long for the chairs to be filled with guests. The security Chloe had hired did their jobs and the only press admitted were the ones she had extended invitations to the night before. 

I saw Clark talking softly to his father in the corner as I talked to Chloe about the menu substitutions that had taken place due to a problem with a supplier. Clark looked at his watch and tilted his head at me with a grin. 

I turned at a commotion from the door, to see one of the security people engaged in battle with Lionel. Clark cut through the room to join me at the door. 

"Dad, I didn't expect you." 

"No matter what, Lex, you are still my son. If this is what you're determined to do, I want to witness it." 

"If you disrupt the proceedings in any way..." 

"I understand, son." I watched, as he looked Clark up and down. "He certainly is good looking specimen, Lex. I can see the attraction. Congratulations, Clark, I wish you well." 

Clark took the hand Lionel extended to him. "Thank you, Sir." 

"It's time to begin, Clark." I wanted to get Clark as far from Lionel as possible. 

Chloe picked up on my mood and sailed over to Lionel. She looped her arm through his to lead him to a seat. Then she came back to us and cued the music. I smiled at Clark before he took my hand. 

"Last chance to run." 

"Would you let me escape?" 

"Never." 

"Then I guess I'll just have to bite the bullet." 

"I'll give you something else to bite later." He grinned at me and I leaned closer to him. 

"You make me walk down the aisle with a hard-on and you'll sleep on the sofa tonight." 

"I'll open the box and you'll change your mind." 

"You're awfully sassy." 

"We better get over there before the natives get restless." He smiled and caressed my cheek. 

"Yeah." 

I took his hand and we made our way to the minister. I know the words we spoke that day, but I said them in a haze. I was doing something I never expected to do. I was marrying for love. Not for gain or position or someone who could help my ambitions. 

I was joining my life to a man my father would never accept. A man who could break me with no effort but who held me tenderly when I was in need of that. A man who took me to such heights of pleasure it made me dizzy. 

Before I knew it the minister was saying, "I now pronounce you life partners. You may kiss your husband." 

Clark grinned before pulling me in close and pressing his lips to mine. When he let me breathe again the guests cheered. We led them across to the tables and quiet conversations sprang up as the servers moved around bring out the first course. 

I know the food was good, even though I ate very little. The champagne was exquisite, the toasts warm and heartfelt. When my Dad stood up, I held my breath. 

"I won't speak long. I just want to say a couple of things. Clark, when you and my son first began seeing each other I didn't expect it to last. I see the way he shines when he's with you. For that I thank you. Lex, I know we haven't always seen eye to eye, but I want you to know that I think Lillian would be proud of you today. You decided Clark was whom you wanted and you didn't let anything get in your way. Good luck and long life to you both." 

Clark spoke before I could manage. "Thank you, Sir." 

"Clark, please call me Lionel." 

I stood and embraced my father for the first time in a long time. Then Clark took my hand and led me to the dance floor. The others soon joined us. Later, we each danced with Martha and Chloe. 

Finally, Clark took my hand once more, announced he was taking his husband home to ravish him and lifted me up for a kiss before pulling me from the room. The press was camped out in the lobby. Flashbulbs started going off and Clark hustled us past them as quickly as possible. 

The limo was out front and the driver had the door open. I ignored the shouted questions. Clark jumped in the limo after me and pulled me into a kiss before the door was completely closed. That shot would appear on the front page of half the newspapers in the country the next day. 

I guess it's a good thing that I'd long since given up any idea of being president of the country. 

* * *

I pulled Lex into my lap in the limo. I was so happy. I was floating on clouds. In spite of the fact that I'd boasted that I believed the day would come, part of me had despaired of it happening. 

Our life hadn't been completely smooth. I'd begun our relationship with violence. I loved him all the more for his forgiveness of that. But holding him in the back of the limo that night, I thought my heart would explode with happiness. 

He'd given me what I wanted, a public wedding, a commitment for the world to see. He'd even invited members of the press, which meant all the details being reported the next day. He didn't seem to care that there might be repercussions to his business. 

By the time we pulled up at the penthouse, I had his collar open and had added a new mark to his throat. There were reporters on the sidewalk outside the building. He smiled, kissed me quickly then stepped from the limo. 

I exited behind him, putting my arm around him. I watched as he worked the reporters. He smiled at them and even posed to let one take our picture. They were yelling questions at him and he singled out one. 

"What was that, Stefan?" 

"I asked how does it feel to be the first billionaire in this still homophobic society to come out and marry his boyfriend?" 

"Well, now let me see." He looked me up and down, winked, then turned back. "It feels groundbreaking, wonderful, fantastic. Is that enough superlatives?" 

"What about you? How do you feel about landing a rich husband?" 

I stood tall, proud of being Lex's husband and beyond worrying what people thought of my motives. "I'd have married him even if he was poor." 

"Really?" 

I bent close to the idiot and whispered. "He's got a big cock and fucks like a god. Who wouldn't want that?" 

Lex was close enough to me that he heard what I said and his lips twitched as he tried to keep a straight face. Tugging on my hand, he started toward the door. I caught the movement out of the corner of my eye. 

"Fucking perverts!" I saw the flash as the gun was fired, managed to get between Lex and the shooter in time. I felt the bullet flatten against my chest as the crowd panicked. Lifting Lex I almost threw him inside the building, before turning to go after the shooter. 

Later, I found out that the doorman hit the panic button under his station when he saw the man with a gun. The police pulled up just as I hauled the man back to the building. As they took him and the gun, Lex rushed up to me and stayed between the officer and me as he asked questions. 

They searched but never found the bullet. Lex had run back out as I was chasing the man down the street, to kick the evidence out into the gutter. I retrieved it in the early hours of the next morning. Lex had it made into a tiepin. 

Once the police had gone we took the private elevator up to the penthouse. The phone was ringing and I just knew it'd be Chloe or the folks. I picked it up as Lex began to strip the shirt off my body. 

"Mom, we're both okay. I stopped the bullet and the police have the man in custody." 

Lex walked across the room with my shirt and I watched as he started the gas logs in the fireplace. He draped my shirt over them, and then went over to open the balcony door. 

"No, Mom, I have no clue why he was shooting at us." 

Lex was back and his fingers ran over the bruise on my chest. Putting his lips near the phone he spoke. "Martha, we're both fine. Don't worry." 

I grinned as my Dad took the phone. Lex bent and kissed the bruise. My dick started to rise in my pants. Time to get the folks off the phone. 

"Dad, honestly, we're both safe, no one was hurt. We'll call you tomorrow." 

I fumbled the off button as Lex unzipped my pants. The phone immediately began to ring again. We looked at each other, "Chloe." 

I clicked the button and spoke. "Chloe, we're okay. It's our wedding night, do you mind." 

"No, Clark, I don't mind. May I just have a moment of my son's time?" 

I covered the phone and looked down at Lex as he pulled my shoe off. "It's Lionel." 

He sighed and reached for the phone. "Hello, Dad. I'm not hurt. The bullet missed us, the man is on his way to jail." 

I pulled Lex to his feet. Guiding him toward the bedroom, as he continued to assure his father that he was okay. I finished undressing as he wrapped up the call. As I turned down the bed, he undressed. I zipped back out to make sure the shirt was burned and turn off the gas. 

I entered the bedroom to find him lounging on the bed. The box was open, the stone resting on the bedside table. 

"Get over here, Clark. I need my dick sucked." He stroked his dick and I moaned. 

I climbed onto the bed and moved between his legs. I love the sounds he makes as I suck him. When he pushed me, I gladly rolled over to allow him to straddle me. I moaned as he rubbed his cock against my lips. 

"So, you think I have a big dick. Like the way I fuck you with my big cock? Open that pretty mouth for me." 

I opened and he bent forward to fuck my mouth. I held his ass as he slipped deep into my throat. I could feel the drool running from the corners of my mouth as he used it for his pleasure. He grunted and pushed deep into my throat and shot. 

Rocking back, he sat on my chest and grinned down at me. "That was nice." 

I growled and flipped him over. He laughed as he pulled my head down to kiss me. "Easy, Clark. I'll last longer for you this way." 

I couldn't stop the whimpers as he kissed and toyed with me. His attentions kept me on the edge until he was hard once more. He nuzzled my ear and then asked, "How do you want to do this?" 

I rolled over on my back and pulled my legs up high. He moved between them, and stroked himself as I groaned. I needed him inside me, wanted him. "Lex!" 

"Hush, I'm going to give you what you need." 

He reached for the lube, slicked himself and then rammed into me. I screeched as he began to pound me. I wrapped my legs around him and rocked with him. He bent down to bite my nipples and I lost speech. The sound of skin slapping against skin and my whimpers filled the room. 

His thrusts became erratic. I tightened down on him, as he rubbed all the sweet spots inside me. He rocked us harder, bit me harder. I could feel the muscles in his stomach rubbing against my dick. I had my eyes squeezed shut to hold in the heat. 

"So sweet. Love you." 

He slammed in; I felt the heat of his come filling me. He pulled back just enough to grab my dick. A few hard pulls and I shot for him. I reached blindly to pull him close. His lips pressed against my throat. 

"Love you, Lex." 

"Good thing, now that you're stuck with me." 

I tightened my hands on his back, letting them say what words never could. My Lex blanket was already making sleep snuffles, his breath a pleasant warmth on my chest. I kissed the top of his head. I drifted to sleep happier than ever before in my life. 

* * *

I watch as Uncle Clark plays with Pete and Lana's son. He lifts the boy high in the air and gets a squeal of delight. It was late afternoon. The smell of hamburgers filled the air. Jonathan was at the grill; Martha, Chloe and Lana were setting up the tables. If felt like half of Smallville was milling around the yard. 

I stood on the porch feeling removed but also a part of the day. Clark and I had been married for almost three years. I'd never experienced a minute of doubt of his love for me. He was establishing his career, still saving lives on a regular basis. Our lives were busy, happy, but not quite complete. 

As I watched him play with Petey, I came to a decision. My stomach twisted with fear. I mean Chloe had offered to be a surrogate for us. With my wealth, I could buy a womb for nine months if I wished. 

Clark and I had learned from the AI in his ship that he'd been genetically altered in the hope of him carrying on the Kryptonian people. On his home planet he would have married and reproduced just as we do. 

I guess you could say that I didn't want a woman carrying his child, not even knowing she would have no genetic ties to the baby. Yeah, I'm obsessively jealous. I admit it. Luthors are very possessive. 

I moved off the porch and headed toward my husband. Petey smiled and held out his pudgy hands toward me. I smiled back and took him from Clark's arms. We took him across the yard to see the cows. 

When we were called to dinner, Lana took her son back from us. I enjoyed the conversation, dinner and watching my lover in his natural habitat. He was so at home with all the children milling around. Each time he went off to play with another group I became more convinced that my decision was the right one. 

Later that night as we got in the car to head for home, I turned toward the mansion. 

"Lex, I thought we were going home." 

"I made a decision today. We'll spend the night at the mansion tonight. I need to take some blood." 

"Lex, what's going on?" 

"There's a theory that I never told you about. I want to find out if it's correct." 

"What theory?" 

"I think if I transfuse enough of your blood into myself I'll be able to carry your children." 

"Pull over." 

"We'll be at the mansion soon." 

"Pull over, now." 

I knew that voice. He didn't use it often, and he'd never used it with me before. I pulled onto the shoulder and turned off the engine. When I didn't turn to him, he reached out and took hold of my chin. 

"I know you love me, Lex. You have nothing to prove." 

"It's not about that." 

"Then what is it about?" 

"I want to see you swinging your own son into the air. I want to watch as you teach him to fly." 

"What aren't you saying here?" 

Damn I hate that he can read me so easily. 

"Sooner or later you're going to want a child. I'm too damn possessive to watch Chloe growing big with it." 

"We could hire someone, then there would be no ties." 

"I don't even want a stranger doing that for you. Yeah, I know, I'm being obsessive again." 

He smiled softly at me and then leaned over to kiss me. 

"Let's go." 

I started the car and drove toward the mansion. 

Epilogue: 

I stood on the balcony of the mansion. I watched as Superman looped around our son as he tried to get it right. It turned out my theory was partially correct. It was pretty much a forgone conclusion that some of my DNA had made it into the mix when Joey came out with red hair and my eyes. 

I laughed as the two of them sailed over me with wild waves from our son and a cocky grin from Clark. It's so wonderful to watch them together. I moved back inside when I heard a wail from the baby monitor. 

Our daughter stopped crying as soon as she heard my voice. I took care of her dirty diaper and got her a bottle of juice. I carried her back out to the balcony and gave her the juice as I watched the rest of the lesson. 

Leann watched her father and brother as she drank her juice and then she handed me the bottle and yelled at her Dad. 

"Da, fly me." 

Clark swooped down and took her from me. I relaxed back as he frolicked with our children in mid air. I had news for Clark, but it could wait, after all, it'd be seven months before our next child was born. 

The end. 


End file.
